BakuHearts Chronicles
by Rose Guardian Angel
Summary: Were Bakuhearts left, the story continues, and under Kingdom Hearts III. Four of or hero's must battle the new danger that is coming to Bakugan City, but not only evil. also a lot of secrets will be unraveled. Can they make sure that there world is save?
1. Chapter 1: Asleep

_**WARNING! if you do not know what happens in BakuHearts and want to stay spoiler free stop reading now!**_

Chapter 1 Asleep

Narisha takes a deep breath in the hope that it gives her the answer to the problem she is in right now. Before her rises her bakugan partner Darkus Rose Gardian Angel. Before Angel stand a growling bobcat growling. The name of the bakugan is Subterra Lyniks. The bakugan behind him is an Aquos bakugan named Aquos Ran. Both Bakugan have cornered the Angel bakugan who guards her partner from incoming attacks. Narisha takes a quick look at her bakumeter to see that Lyniks and Ran have an g power of 1115 and 1170 what is combined as 2285 g powers that against 1290 . Just at the moment that Narisha loses her hope another bakugan gets thrown into the field. 'Bakugan brawl bakugan skyrader jump rise Darkus Medusa!' next to Angel Rises a whole new unknown bakugan for her. G power level of 1250. The girl who threw the bakugan runs till she stands beside Narisha. With a quick nod Narisha knows that the girl is on her side. Maaike throws in the first card. 'Ability activate steel claw.' Lyniks runs towards Angel. SUBTERRA LYNIKS G POWER ONE-TWO-ONE-FIVE. Narisha activates fast an ability. 'Ability activate dark shield.' The steel claw bumps off and angel works lyniks down on the ground. DARKUS ANGEL G POWER ONE THREE NINE ZERO. 'Ability activate Prison bubble.' Valorie smiles as Ran captures angel. AQUOS RAN G POWER ONE-TWO-ZEVEN-ZERO, DARKUS ANGEL ONE-ONE-NINE-ZERO. 'Abilty activate Binding.' AQUOS RAN just appeard bakugan grabs ran and binds him with her snakes. Ran lets loose of Angel and Angel escapes, ready to attack again. 'Ability Activate Dark fire!' DARKUS ANGEL ONE-TWO-NINE-ZERO, SUBTERRA LYNIKS ONE-ONE-ONE-FIVE. Angel fires the fire at lyniks. at the same moment the girl activated her ability. 'Ability activate poisen.' DARKUS MARDUSA ONE-THREE-FIVE-ZERO, AQUOS RAN ZERO-NINE-ZEVEN-ZERO, AFTHER AFFECKT AQUOS RAN ZERO-NINE-TWO-ZERO. 'No Ran! Ability Activate Sea shells!' Shells start falling from the sky angel gets hit by three while madusa gets hit by for sea shells. AQUOS RAN ONE-ZERO-TWO-ZERO, AFTHER AFFECT AQUOS RAN ZERO-NINE-SEVEN-ZERO, DARKUS ANGEL ZERO-NINE-NINE-ZERO, DARKUS MADUSA ZERO-EIGHT-FIVE-ZER0. 'That was low. Madusa be ready! Ability Activate Healing wave followd by forever stone.' DARKUS MADUSA ONE-ZERO-FIVE-ZER0, DARKUS ANGEL ONE-ZERO-NINE-ZERO, SUBTERRA LYNIKS TURND TO STONE, AFTHER AFFECT AQUOS RAN ZERO-NINE-TWO-ZERO. 'Lyniks!' screams Maaike. 'Ability ativate bind.' SUBTERRA LYNIKS LOST. 'Ability activate tsunami.' 'Ability activate Dark shield.' 'Ability activate gorgon shield.' DARKUS MADUSA ONE-ZERO-FIVE-ZER0, DARKUS ANGEL ONE-ZERO-NINE-ZERO, AFTHER AFFECT AQUOS RAN ZERO-EIGHT-SEVEN-ZERO. 'Ability Activate rain barrier.' AQUOS RAN ZERO-NINE-SEVEN-ZERO, AFTHER EFFECT ZERO-NINE-TWO-ZERO. 'Could you do the healing wave again?' 'I can do some thing better. Ability activate Rising darkness.' 'Ability activate Shadow Dance.' DARKUS MADUSA ONE-ONE-FIVE-ZER0, DARKUS ANGEL ONE-ONE-NINE-ZERO, AQUOS RAN ONE-ONE-TWO-ZERO, AFTHER AFFECT AQUOS RAN ONE-ZERO-SEVEN-ZERO. 'ability activate forever stone.' 'Ability activate sword grow followd by rose attack.' AQUOS RAN LOST.'

Narisha whips the sweat of her head while her opponents, Valorie and Maaike flee. Narisha turns to the unknown Brawler. The brawler her natural green eyes and red hair, stare back at her. 'Thanks for you're help.' 'You're welcome.' 'I am Narisha Night by the way.' 'Kaya West, nice to meet you Narisha.' 'Kaya West I have never seen you in one of the arena's before, but you are an amazing brawler.' Kaya blushes. 'Well I am actually not from around here, I am going to move here in the new part of the city that is going go be build on the water. In one of those student apartments.' 'Wow that is so cool, since bakugan city lies in a wide forest they wanted to keep most of it surrounding it, so they decided to build on the water.' She says Exited. Narisha takes a look at the building side. 'I can't believe it they are almost finished. They started not to long ago with building.' 'You live here and never look at the building side?' 'To be honest I never come on a point like this to see.' 'I heard there will be six squares where the battle brawlers statue will come.' Says Kaya Dreamy. 'Yes I think that I heard

Drago mention it before.' says Angel interrupting the two. 'Wait you know Drago, The Drago? THE partner of Dan Kuso?' asks Medusa. 'Yes.'

says Angel a bit surprised and scared. 'How in the goddess name do you know him?' asks Medusa 'Narisha date's his partner, Dan Kuso.' Kaya and Narisha where listening to their partners because Medusa spoke to loud for the to continue. Kaya looks up to Narisha. 'You date Dan?' Kaya lifts her left eye brow. Narisha doesn't Know if she has to blush or has to be angry on Kaya for the look she gives her. 'Wow never would have thought that about you, a rival of him yes, but his girlfriend? I am sorry for my curiosity but how long are you two dating?' 'Almost a year.' 'A year are you then a battle brawler to?' 'Not official.'

'Narisha may I remind you that we where going somewhere?' Says Angel coming in-between the two. Narisha opens the clock on her bakumeter and

looks shocked at the time. 'I am sorry Kaya I have to hurry, I see you later maybe.' Narisha Waves at Kaya while she runs into the forest.

'Why would she be in such a hurry you think?' Asks Medusa her Partner. 'I think she is on the late sight of her date.' Says Kaya with as

smile. 'I hope we see her soon she was a nice brawler and Angel wasn't that weak I hope for a one on one time soon.' Says Medusa with a sight

at the end. 'Yes that would be a nice brawl. Shall we take a look of the others are ready to brawl? I am totally psyched.'

Narisha keeps running till she ends up before a mansion that is hidden in the forest. The Mansion was a gift from Master Yen Sid, It is one, if not

the only building here on earth to be magically enchanted for defense and hiding. Within the mansion sleeps Aura her seems like never ending

dream. Guarding her is Shun, Who seemed to be happy to live out side the growing City. Narisha walks to the front door, opens it with her key and steps inside. She finds shun in the living quarter. She hears him barley breath and knows not to disturb him but takes quietly a seat in one of the chairs. She

stares at the closed eyes as they suddenly open. 'You're late.' 'Sorry Shun I ran into Valorie and Maaike one of her newest team members. I had

to brawl against them, lucky for me one of the city's new residents saw the brawl and decided to help me.' She hairs Shun laugh. 'What?' '

'You know when you talk about brawling and people who braw you sound like Dan, but than in a more female way.' Narisha feels her face

becoming red and tries to cover it up by acting angry. 'Do you want to say something with it?' 'I'm just glad that I have learned to know you.

That all the brawlers have learned to know you.' Narisha knows that he doesn't mean only her and takes the courage to ask her question. 'How

is she?' The silent that comes with the question scares her the only things she hears is her beating heart and the blood rush in her ears.

'She is still asleep, I don't dare to hope but Arma says she is almost awake now.' Says shun slowly with a lot of breaks. Narisha puts a hand

on his shoulder. 'Trust Arma she IS the partner of Aura, maybe you don't dare to believe she is waking up soon.' Narisha notices how

little rest Shun has had the last few days. 'How long have you rest these past night?' Shun looks at her guilty. 'Promise me to have some

more sleep lay you're had on the cough while I make dinner.' Shun stands up and walks to a cough. Narisha walks inside the kitchen and starts preparing dinner. together with Dan she made a habit by coming to eat by Shun every week. They would be standing in the kitchen together while

they made the food. Dan who always tried to pick something before it was on the table and she always tick his fingers when she noticed and

then Shun who laughed about it. The diners where full of Joy and didn't have any worry. that was until Dan left a month ago. They still don't

know why but all they knew is that Dan left, the diners where still there and the joy of jt was gone. She puts the diner on the table. She

sneaks into the living room to wake shun up for dinner. 'Shun?' 'I am awake.' He opens his eyes and rise out of the cough and walks towards

the table in the kitchen. 'Its a month now.' says Shun suddenly. Narisha looks at him surprised. 'That Dan is gone. How are you doing?'

'I am doing fine I only missed him on my way here. Other times I have

no time to think about because Cathy and Jade help me getting trough

everyday.' 'I heard he stead over by you? Am I right?' 'He said it was

for me but I finally got the truth before he left. it was because of

Runo, He said she was jealous and he didn't say it but I could see it

on his face, she chanced.'

The Slow way back, was quiet and lonely. Angel didn't say a thing and when she stepped into her duplex apartment

she felt she had bruises as if she had been fighting against someone

with a stick while she had only her fists to use. She closes the

curtains of her apartment and summons her keyblade to be sure that that

never will happen. The she lets herself fall on the cough and turns on

the television. She skips all the channels to find a program that she

likes but if she doesn't find it she turns it the Television off. She

stands up and walks into her kitchen where she grabs a drink. 'This

world is just to small.' She says as she walks towards the bathroom and

grabs her toothbrush. 'Narisha are you all right?' 'I am fine, I am

just bored.' Angel laughs as she sees Narisha her bored face with

toothpaste a bit on her lips. Narisha quickly cleans herself and grabs

her jimmies and puts them on quickly. She lets herself drop on her bed

and falls asleep.

The following morning she is woken up by her alarm clock. Still half

asleep she nocks the thing on the ground but the annoying sound keeps

on. She slowly looks at her alarm and realizes it lies broken on the

ground. It's the doorbell she says to herself and pushes herself out of

her bed. She walks to the door of her apartment and opens the door

half. Before she can see who it is she is pushed back with the door and

she falls against the wall and the door pushed against her where she

stands like a sandwich. The door is pulled off her and she looks into a

pair of grey eyes that is surrounded by black hair and red highlights.

The silver eyebrows stand worried as the person lies eyes on her. 'Are

you all right?' asks Cathy. But before Narisha can answer the jumpy

girl continues. 'We heard that Valorie and Maaike where beaten. By you

and an other girl. Who is that other girl? Why it was her and not one

of us.' Jade puts her hand on Cathy her mouth. 'What we came to ask,

who was she?' As Narisha would be honest she would have said that she

for a moment had forgotten about the brawl. But slowly she started to

remember what happened. 'The Brawler was Kaya West one of the new group

of people who are going to live here.' Narisha sees that it isn't

enough answers but she looks at her two friends from that she doesn't

want anymore questions or want to give more answers. Jade sees the look

and that she was just awoken by them. 'Thanks for you're answers we

see you later.' Jade pulls the heavy protesting Cathy with her and

leaves the apartment. The silence that falls in her apartment is

deadly. But a shock goes trough her as suddenly Shun stands in front of

her.


	2. Chapter 2: Awaking

_**WARNING! if you do not know what happens in BakuHearts and want to stay spoiler free stop reading now!**_

 **Chapter 2 Awaking**

* * *

'Where am I?' asks the light.

'Safe.' answers a voice.

'Where is safe?'

'A place where you can't be harmed.' Answers the voice friendly.

'What is harmed?'

'Harmed is that others try to hurt you.' Answers the voice patient.

'Who are these others? Are you one of them? And Why would they hurt me?' Asks the light scared.

'Evil people but I am not one of them, they want to hurt you because of who you are.'

'Who am I than that they want to hurt me?'

The voice doesn't answer.

'Who am I than that they want to hurt me?' asks The light again desperate. 'Answer

me!'

Open your eyes and see for yourself there is a mirror in the room you are on your right side.' 'What is a mirror?'

'A thing where you can see you're own reflection.'

The voice slowly faints by the last answer.

'What happened?' asks the light but the voice doesn't answer again.

'The Voice said to open my eyes. But how do I open them?'

Slowly the darkness where the light was in becomes brighter. The light slowly

faints, the overwhelming white light now becomes full of colors and shapes, a slow breeze streaks the lights body. The light looks around to sees something move on its right.

'The mirror.'

The light climbs out of the bed and stares straight into the mirror.

'Who am I mirror?' asks the light the mirror while seeing the answer already.

Two bright eyes surrounded by long eyelashes are two harmonic colors of turquoise and lemon. The skin is white as if it hasn't seen the sun for a long time. The eyebrows and hair that passes the shoulders are dark green with one string longer than the others.. A light purple dress hangs on its shoulders and slowly dances with the breeze of air that plays in the room its in..

'I am a she.' The light says to herself.

'My name is.' The Girl thinks hard.

'My name is Aurélie Midori Mariposa, a daughter of a king, but my friends

used to call me Aura.'

Aura looks around but sees no one but her own reflection. She walks towards the curtains and pushes them aside to look outside the room she is in. Outside the sun is just risen.

Aura narrows her eyes to keep the strong light of an early sunrise out of her, for light, painful eyes. She looks at the forest what rises up before her and the window she stands by. Her eyes are slowly getting used to the light, what makes her able to further than just the edge of

the forest. She widens her eyes as she notice moving between the tall trees. The shadow of a human turns towards her. Red lit eyes burn right through her. Heartless! Aura widens the already open window and jumps out. She falls down till she reach the ground there she lands and rolls

over to break her fall. Aura Scans with her eyes the place where the heartless stood and where it headed. She sees the heartless and quickly follows the creature.

'Shun?'

Narisha looks surprised at Shun who stands in front of her.

'She is gone, last night she was still there and now she is gone!' Says Shun frustrated.

'Wait, slow down, who is gone? Skyress?'

'Aura!'

'Aura I thought she wasn't ready yet?'

'Appeared she has been awaken and left the Mansion through the window.'

'The window where to?'

'I don't know.' 'Then we have to find her!'

'That is why I came to you I had no one else to turn to.'

'Skyress and Arma went already looking for her.' Narisha gives shun a hug.

'Let me get dressed first.' Shun smiles weakly. Narisha quickly grabs a shirt and jeans and gets changed quickly. She leaves her jimmies on the floor of her bedroom.

'Let's go find her.' Narisha says as she walks back into the room Shun is. Together they leave Narisha her apartment.

Aura had wandered the forest till her naked feet started to bleed. She wished she had taken shoes with her before she went after heartless. Aura takes a deep breath and sits down on a tree that has fallen down. Slowly she inspects the injuries on her feet. A few cuts surrounded with forest dirt stare at her. She slowly brings her hand above her feet and uses her magic to heal it. The cuts on her feet has disappear and with it her energy. She can't remember when she was for the last time so tired. Usually magic didn't take that much energy especially cure.

Aura listens to hear something sneaking up on her. She turn around while summoning forth her Keyblade.

'Aura it's me!' screams a familiar voice. Image's of her and her best friend, mother and shadow flash as a knife cutting butter, through her head.

'Arma!' Screams Aura as she lets the keyblade disappear and takes her bakugan in her hands. Another bakugan floats still in front of her.

'Who are you?' Aura hears the bakugan shock.

'You don't remember skyress?' Asks Arma.

'Skyress?' Aura takes a good look at the bakugan.

'Faintly.' confesses Aura.

'To be honest I didn't remember you till you called for my name.' The two bakugan look at each other.

'The rest of your memories?' asks Skyress carfull.

'A black hole.'

'Aura what do you remember?' 'I remember you, Arma. I remember fighting heartless. My name I remember I am Aura daughter of the king of Auralissia City. I remember Skyress Faintly.' Arma looks worried at Skyress.

'Aura I bring you home.'

'Home?' Aura thinks. 'The tower?'

'No a new home the place where you woke up remember?' Aura looks surprised at her bakugan.

Shun and Narisha run straight towards the city's edge to the forest.

'Why are we going to the forest?' Narisha asks.

'I, can't say for sure it's a feeling I have.'

Narisha and shun walk slowly into the forest. Shun suddenly stops and stops Narisha By grabbing her shirt. if Narisha turns angry towards him, he shows her to be quiet. Through the sounds of the waving wind in the trees and singing of birds they hear footsteps a bit of them away to their right. Narisha looks at Shun. The expression on his face shows that he also thinks its Aura. Quickly they run towards the sounds. They come closer. Narisha runs slowly on behind shun. Shun moves quicker than her and he knows a simple way of getting over fallen trees and wide spread bushes. suddenly she hairs Shun scream. Narisha slows down and summons her keyblade as she closes in to the sounds where he stood. She sees Shun lying on the ground and slowly moves towards him. She scans with her eyes who had attacked him. Her eyes widen. Backing away from Shun is Aura, she looks confused and in her left hand she holds her keyblade.

'Aura?' Narisha asks softly her name. Aura her confused eyes look at her she stands like that for half a minute. Narisha doesn't dare to come a step closer. If Aura moves again tears start to run past her face. The keyblade in her hand disappears and she looks unsure at Shun and Narisha who are before her. Shun slowly comes up and takes a few steps towards Aura. Aura steps

forth and catches him up before he falls on the ground. Narisha looks at the two before her from a distance. Shun pulls Aura closer and hugs her. Narisha hears Aura starting to cry louder and saying something that is like 'sorry I didn't mean to, you came so suddenly. It was a reflection.' The two stand before Narisha like that until Aura's crying faints and only the silence remains. Now Narisha notices that Skyress and Arma are there to. Angel who had stayed in her pocket has joined the two bakugan.

'She has awoken.' Mystique turns back to the three other people she is with. 'But she is still weak.'

'Mystique I saw her, she went after me into the forest.' Say the girl in the shadows, Fox.

'Ooh is she still there?' Asks Nightshade.

'No her bakugan partner found her.' Says Mystique disappointed.

'That is a horrible turn of events, but i think we need to focus on the two new girls. Their leader smiles. Mystique turns her head towards the city.

'When are we going?' Fox asks.

'Not today.' Mystique takes a good look at Fox.

The whole woman is dressed in black. She wears a cap with cat ears, her stealth, tricks and those cat ears gave her the name Fox. Just like herself is Fox a maiden of Darkness. After she left Xarx, Mystique joined a team that gathers Maidens of Darkness and capture their opposite the princesses of light.

'Mystique we are going.' Mystique looks up to look into fox her eyes. The blood red lit up eyes glow in the darkness of her body. Mystique nods and disappears into her dark corridor.


	3. Chapter 3: Return

_**WARNING! if you do not know what happens in BakuHearts and want to stay spoiler free stop reading now!**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Return**_

 _ **RoseGuardianAngel: to let you all know, i will be for 2 months away for school from home, so Bakuhearts Chronicles will have a chance that a month there will maybe no update.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Return**

They have returned to the mansion. both Narisha and Aura have helped shun back. Now shun lies on the coach while his wounds still bleed. Narisha sits down to him and uses cure at him. The wounds stop bleeding and heal a little. Aura looks at it and is surprised by how good the wound heals. 'You have practiced with you're magic.' Aura says. 'You can notice?' Narisha smiles at Aura. 'Yes you have grown.' Aura gives a approved nod. 'I think Shun better must gets some rest to heal. And you are in need of some decent clothes.' Narisha rises up and walks out the room. Aura takes a look at herself and follows Narisha out. 'Narisha a shower would be great to. the muss is even in my hair.' Narisha laughs and takes a look at Aura her hair. 'You also need a cut, you're hair has grown the time you have slept.' Aura her hand run through her hair. The locks are longer and her pony now hang before her eyes. The long tuff that hadn't been cut by the lost one madre morta is the longest and almost reaches her hip. 'I don't think so but a new look for my hair will do.

Aura rubs herself dry while Narisha puts together an outfit for Aura. 'I can put some together myself Nari.' 'No way that I let you do that.' 'What?' 'That outfit that you wore back when we knew barley each other was horrible. And besides Jade would be angry if you didn't wear this.' 'At first that outfit wasn't maybe stylisch but it was comfortable and was almost undestroyable and good to fight in! second Oh my god how did Jade get that? I love it!' 'Jade made it herself.' Aura puts it on and looks at herself in the mirror. she wears a simple white t-shirt with a green purple design pattern over it a black leather jacket with silver hints. the shorts are deep blue with also hints of silver. The bakumeter that was given to her is formed as a bracelet. 'You look great in that outfit.' says narisha while handing over a brush. Aura takes the brush and starts by brushing her hair and looks at her once short ponytail that now hangs till the tip of her nose. 'Shall I cut of you're pony so that you can look properly?' 'No.' Aura gives back the brush and starts to make a braid wit the to long ponytail. Narisha looks at Aura who slowly and carefull makes a braid of the pony and follows it by the long look that is one with the braid. 'That looks great Aura.' 'Thanks.' Aura notices that there is something else what Narisha has left unsaid to her. 'What is wrong?' Aura asks. 'Nothing.' 'Come on tell me.' 'Fine.' Narisha sights. 'I am just worried that's all.' 'Worried about shun?' Aura pauses. 'Or are you worried about Dan?' Narisha looks away. 'I think it is going to rain soon.' 'Now you are chasing the subject!' 'And I just wanted to take you for a walk. Well maybe not lookat the time I think it is time for me to go home. I know my way out.' Narisha rushes through the door and leaves Aura alone behind. Aura looks outside. 'Narisha it is not going to rain way are you lying? Why did you do this?' She opens the door and looks for her partner. 'Arma?' the bakugan looks at her partner. 'What is wrong with Narisha?' 'Aura, I promised not to say anything to angel.' 'So there is something. Please Arma tell me.' 'No I made a promise and I will not break that promise!'

Outside:

on the other side of the city opens a portal from another world. Form the portal comes a young man and a dragon bakugan. 'Bakugan city has grown.' says Drago while he looks around. 'But it is still home.' 'Lets go home Dan.' The two walk into the city the streets are filled with people who are out for shopping. They listen to the people talking. 'Have you heard of this new shop?' 'The one that recently opened?' 'you mean the clothing store?' 'Yes with those awesome gizmo's' 'I heard that it is run by a sweet young lady with cat ears.' 'How was it called again.' 'The Jade Cat.' 'That was it yes!' Drago stops dan in his path by flying before his face. 'The Jade Cat? It sounds like Jade and Cathy opened up a shop in town.' 'Sounds like it, I wonder who came with the name?' 'Probably narisha.' 'Leave the Probably out Narisha came definitely with the name as a compromise for what they both had in mind.'Both laugh as they walk on. 'I wonder how she is.' 'Aura? yes I wonde how she is. The last time we saw her she was as pale as the moon and asleep as if she was dead. We could barely get shun away from her.' 'She must be very very angry at me for having left without a word or even a note. Maybe she will even kill me for that. Narisha is.' 'Narisha? You where talking about Narisha? I thought you meant.' 'Daaaan?!' Drago gets interrupted by a scream of his partners name. a dyed black red girl runs toward them. A few people look at her and scan then their surroundings to see Dan. 'Is that him?' 'yes it is him.' 'Is that Dan of the battle brawlers?' 'where has he been?' 'Who is that girl?' Before Dan can be surrounded by his fans Jade grabs his arm and pulls him off the street into a random store where she pulls him through and leaves some money at the desk by an angry employee. They leave through the back and end up on a parking lot where she unlocks her car and pushes him in the back. She herself takes a seat behind a wheel and starts the car and crosses away. 'Dan works himself to the front of the car where he straps himself in the seat belt. 'What was that all about.' 'As if you have don't know.' 'I have no clue.' Jade turns the wheel hard to take a sharp turn. Because of her action Dan loses his balance and hits the door. Drago and Ignis both pop against the door on the back seats what makes a softer sound. ' Ouch! Dan screams and rubs his shoulder that hit the door. 'Really do i need to give you a hint?' Jade says while rolling with her eyes. 'yes' Jade sights. 'You are the most clueless guy ever. You idiot.' 'You are the one who kidnaped me.' Jade hit the brakes hard. Both Drago and Ignis hit the front window and fall back on the backseat. 'Sorry Ignis.' 'Don't you worry about me my lady.' 'I do this because you really hurt someone.' says jade to Dan grintheething. 'What did I ever do to you?!' 'Dan I don't think she meant..' 'NOT TO ME BUT WHAT YOU DID TO NARISHA.' Jade screams almost hanging over him. She slowly comes back at her seat and puts some of her hair right. 'Did narisha ask you to do this?' 'No,she is to sweet for that. I do this because I wants to because my friend got hurt because of you, and I don't know where she is right now so I am looking for her.' Jade makes another turn she sees almost to late that someone wants to cross the streets and hits the break. Again the two bakugan hit her front window. Jade opens the door while screaming. 'I am sooo sorry are you alright?' 'Jade! Look out where you drive you sooner or later kills somebody.' 'Narisha?' Jade looks at her friend and hugs her. Narisha looks into Jade her car. 'When did he come back?' 'Don't know haven't asked just found him in the shopping area.' 'And you didn't asks when he came back?' 'I was working towards it.' Narisha hums 'I was interrogating him.' Angel comes between. 'He looks a bit pale.' 'You did something didn't you.' Narisha narrows her eyes.' 'Maybe a sharp turn to the right and a bit to hard hitting the break.' 'And with your usual driving. Do you wonder sometimes why Cat and I don't want you to drive?' 'I was doing it to get you walks towards Dan who has stepped out of the car and stands shaking on his two feet. 'That was like driving with the devil.' says Drago. 'Come on you two, you look worse then Shun just earlier.' 'shun what is wrong with shun?'


	4. Chapter 4: Mother knows best

_**WARNING! if you do not know what happens in BakuHearts and want to stay spoiler free stop reading now!**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Mothers knows best**_

 _ **RoseGuardianAngel: hey sorry that you had to wait so long, i will try to upload the next chapter over a month. If i don't have so much work for school.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Mothers knows best.**

'Come on you two, you look worse then Shun just earlier.' says Narisha 'Shun what is wrong with Shun?' says Dan surprised. Narisha looks for a moment away. 'Aura has awoken.' she says changing the subject. 'That is great news!' cheers Jade. 'Narisha don't change the subject what is wrong with Shun?' 'Well Aura awoke and left the mansion, we traced her to the woods wheresheattackedshun I used the spell cure on him so he is fine now.' 'Get in the car we are going to see them now!' Says Jade. 'Good but i'll drive.' says Narisha pushing jade to the back seat. Narisha steps behind the wheel while Dan takes place beside her.

The car slowly stops before the mansion. 'Jade is here.' says Arma looking outside. Aura looks at her partner. 'Uhm who was Jade again?' Arma Looks surprised at her partner. 'She is our friend remember?' says Arma. 'Let's go and wake Shun up then.'

Dan waits for narisha to open the door and rushes inside towards the room where narisha said she and Aura left him. Dan opens the door and looks into two emerald eyes. 'Aura.' says Dan unsure how else he has to greets Dan.' says Aura she herself unsure too. Dan walks towards an just awoken Shun. By the sight of him, Shun widens his eyes as if he can't

believe that his best friend just walked into the room. 'Dan?' asks Shun sleepy. 'Morning sleepyhead.' says Dan playful. 'Where have you been?' 'Getting things lined up.' 'You're doing that a lot lately.' Dan smiles. 'After everything that happened I just have to think things over.'

Shun looks around to see that no one else is in the room. 'Next time tell Narisha, helps you later being questioned.' 'wait you ordered jade too?' 'no but I gave her permission to.'

That moment Jade her Phone rings. Jade picks up. 'Jade.' The room is quiet and everyone looks at Jade. 'Oh hey mom.' says jade almost sarcastic.

'Oh no.' says Narisha. 'Oh no? What does that mean?' asks Dan. 'Believe me in a few seconds you know.'

'You're coming over here?' On Jade face lies a mask of horror.

'Great Vicenta self righteous comes.' says narisha with a tone of horror. 'why do i have the feeling I don't want to be jade right now.' whispers shun. 'Seems like she hates her mom.' whispers Aura back. 'Hate is taken lightly.' Says narisha to the two. 'Then this is getting interesting.' 'Very interesting.'

Jade turns to Narisha. 'Oh no puppy eyes.' 'Naris?' 'Jade no.' 'Please.' 'Jade no.' Narisha turns her back to her friend. 'I will do everything you ask of me.' 'Jade don't make me...'

'Naris You can better help her.' says Dan. 'No you don't know Jade her mom. 'She is that horrible?' asks Aura. 'Worse, i prefer an all out match against every keyblade wielder I know

to face alone than help Jade pick up her mom.' says narisha. 'Then i will go and help jade with her mom.' says Dan. Jade jumps in front of him.

'I have to pick up my mom i don't want her to think that i have a boyfriend!' Screams Jade.

'Or in other words that You are her boyfriend. She is gonna keep Riku for sure away from her mom.' Narisha gives a sinister smile. Shun put a hand on Jade her shoulder to calm her down. the four of them look down to Shun. I need to go outside, I will take Dan and aura with me why don't you take narisha and pick up your mom?' 'shun i..' Narisha looks into shun his I don't want to hear a no eyes. 'I'll go, but under protest.' 'Thank you thank you, THANK YOU.' Jade jumps around Narisha her neck and almost breaks her friend through it. 'Jade! loose now.' as a dog let's jade go. 'I'll start the car we'll leave as soon as you step in.' Jade runs out of the house. 'Shun please never do that again.' 'Do what again?' Narisha follows Jade trough the door.

A moment later they hear a car setting of fast and Narisha screaming that her seatbelt is not on yet. The three left behind burst into a laugh. As soon as their laughing seizes takes shun words. 'I don't want to go outside, all i want is to lie in my more comfortable bed, this cough is killing me.' dan smirks. 'Here I help you upstairs buddy.' Dan pick shun up and carries shun upstairs.

In shun his bedroom puts dan him gentle on bed. 'Wow dan have you gotten stronger?' 'I have been helping out in auralissia city for the past few months. But carrying you up was a bit heavy though.' 'That is the old dan.' says aura smiling. 'Hey!' screams dan. 'she is right you know, you have chanced, for the better but you've changed.' 'I noticed that bakugan city has grown in the time I was away.' 'Yes that is quite true. Marucho, Mira and a lot of workers have turned a part of bakugan city's sea site into a water miracle appartment side. Besides the apartments there will be schools and even an university.' 'Wow really?' Ýes, i even heard them talking about six squares who are about to be themed after the six elements of the bakugan.'

'Jade, darling, this house looks horrible.' says Vicenta. 'Mom why have you come here? Besides judging my apartment.' says jade. 'Well i was quite worried when i heard you moved to this, what shall i say, violent city.' 'Mom this city is totally not violent besides, bakugan city is one with the lowest crime rate in this or any state.' says Jade. 'But those arenas where these horrible creatures fight.' "ma'am I am not a horrible creature!' says ignis coming between jade and her mother. 'My word you have still have that, that, thing.'

'You see why I didn't want to come and get her mom.' says narisha to angel. 'She is even more horrible than I remember.' says angel hiding away in her hair. 'Can we please get away.' 'Sure but we mustn't be noticed by the three of them.' 'Just slowly slip to the door.'

'Mom, Ignis is my friend and I love him more than I love you!' 'I love you too jade but you need discipline.' 'And you think you can do that by putting me in a camp, a camp to make me a soldier. If you truly ever loved me you wouldn't have placed me in there! Am I right Narisha?' Jade waits for Narisha to reply. 'Naris?' 'Look even your best friend has left you, it seems that the only one you can count on is your little old mamsie.' '' Narisha had her reason for leaving.'' '' And what reason could she have, that girl has no future. Klarisha has, well, she puts friends in danger with that game of yours, I don't understand that her mother who is a cop let's her own daughter free in this, she even let her son die. I don't understand what a rich man like mister Davis sees in her mother and your friend.'' Jade is now filled with anger, her hands start to shake, all that she wants to do is smack her mother in the face. But she can keep herself in, because she is better than that. She is better than the woman who stands in front of her. Better than the old jade who used to hit her classmates who she didn't like


	5. Chapter 5: Suprise

_**WARNING! if you do not know what happens in BakuHearts and want to stay spoiler free stop reading now!**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Suprise**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 surprise**

'Earth surely has changed over the best few years. Wardington has chanced.' The man looks around. A big screen in the middle of the city shows an advertise for an upcoming tournament. 'A bakugan tournament? What is bakugan?' The man wonders out loud. 'You never have heard of bakugan?' Says a young boy, 'Excuse me?' Says the man. 'Yes excuse you bakugan is the most popular thing this past few years, the tournaments are to decide the strongest team of brawlers. The winning team will challenge the bakugan battle brawlers, they are the heroes and champions of FIVE worlds.' 'That's very interesting and all but i need to go.' Says the man trying to avoid to have to conversation going on longer. 'This tournament the following brawlers fight, Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Mira Clay, Rafe, to be honest I don't know his surname, and Ren Krawler.' The boy stares with sparkling eyes at the advertise. Did he really just say that? The name he hasn't heard in ages. 'Where will this tournament be held?' asks the man. 'Well in bakugan city ofcourse.' The man thanks the boy and rushes away.

The boy looks surprised at the man. 'You are welcome?'

Narisha sights. 'I am so glad we could get away before jade noticed me slipping away.' 'Tell me about it, she would have killed you.' Narisha looks around, the sun is already going. The streets are empty except for the birds who are looking for a place to call it a night. while the cats are playing in another part of the street. 'Angel is it me or is that aura with some guy we don't know. No wait it is a guy i know.' 'and that is not aura, that is Mystique.' 'What is she doing here, now?' 'I have no ideas.' 'I call Dan for help.' 'smart idea.'

'Wow the new city side sounds expensive.' says dan after listening to shun. before Aura would say something, Dan's bakumeter beeps as sign he is being called.

'I think i can better take this, it's narisha.' dan picks up the call.

'Dan?' whispers Narisha. 'Narisha are you okay?' asks dan worried. 'Nari why are you whispering?' 'shus guy's keep your voice down.' whispers narisha. 'I am here a few blocks from Jade her house and i am seeing her a few feet away from me, Mystique and a guy where i run in before i met you guy's, i think his name was nightshade.' 'why would they work together?' asks aura wondering. 'I have no idea but we can better figure that out. It is why I called.' 'I will come.' 'Don't you mean we will come?' 'Aura, shun is stuck in bed and i need you to stay with him.' 'Fine i'll stay. But you can't keep me away from the next fight.' 'I know.'

'Dan are you sure to keep Aura away from the fight? We could have used her help though, the odds would have been in our favor.' 'I know drago but we could better they small and figure out why they are together. 'Maybe you are right dan.'

'Dan over here!' whispers Narisha if Dan comes close bye. Dan kneels next to narisha. 'They are over there.' 'Dan peaks to where narisha points. 'What are they saying?' 'Does it look like I could hear them?' 'I go and listen.' says angel. 'Alright be carefull.'

'Mystique you hear that too?' 'Someone is spying on us.' 'It's a bakugan. I wonder what happens if i kill it.' says Nightshade pulling out his gun and directs it toward Angel. 'uhoh.' 'Angel!' Narisha jumps between Nightshade and angel and reflects the bullet. 'For so far the stealth part.' Dan jumps up and summons his keyblade and blocks an attack on narisha by mystique that came from behind her. 'thank you dan.' 'Quit the talking and start paying attention to me.' screams nightshade. 'Nightshade.' says Mystique calm. 'What?' 'You are an idiot.' This time mystique hits nightshade and then attacks narisha and dan in a few quick up following moves. Nightshade pulls up his gun again and points it towards Narisha, Dan and Mystique. He shoots at Dan right in the moment that mystique try to get through his defence. Mystique gets hit in her shoulder, by the bullet[1] . She gives a mean smile and a dark aura surrounds her. It looks as if the bullet gave her more power. "How about a little help, Naris." screams Dan as he blocks Mystique her attack. "I need a few more seconds, I do have to give this clown a new target." says Narisha while she moves away from Nightshade his shots. " Who did you call a clown! I'll teach you a lesson." Nightshade changes his ammo to ice bullets and repeat shooting at Narisha. "How a about i use my new trick, Magic light orbs." Narisha unleashes a lot of small orbs. The lit up orbs look like a swarm of fireflies, a deadly but beautiful swarm of fireflies. "You little… Ouch those things hurt." Nightshade shoots at the swarming orbs. "Nightshade you idiot! You can't do anything right!" Mystique let's her guard down to use her dark butterfly attack at the orbs. Dan uses firaga and hits mystique in the back. Nightshade turns to mystique to come to her aid. Narisha shoots a triple plasma at Nightshade at the moment he lets his guard down. The three bolts of thunder paralyses him and prevents him from doing any further attacks. Mystique creates a wall by using blizzaga between herself, Dan and Narisha. "Let's switch." suggests Dan. ''A little trouble fighting a mage Dan?" Says Narisha playfully. "Looks like you did hang out to much with Jade." "And why would would you think that?" says narisha with a wink. Another dark butterfly attack comes and breaks the wall in pieces. But both mystique and Nightshade are gone. The butterflies surround them and turn into a dark mist. Dan waits for Narisha to unleash her light, but it doesn't happen. He hears a shot and a mere seconds later a pain in his right arm. The mist fades and he seed that narisha is hold imprisoned in an orb of pure darkness. Narisha try's to fight her way out o the orb with help of her keyblade and magic but it doesn't work. "Mystique uses her magic to let water inside. "Just stop fighting little girl and die already! This orb absorbs all magic, from as well inside as outside.' Says mystique and she lets out a little smile when she tells the next. "Oh except darkness, Dark magic can free you, or my will but what fun is that? And we both know that will never happen." Her smile gets bigger and more evil. "You better let her go!" Screams Dan angry. He holds his hand out with fire magic being ready to fire. His emotion and his tiredness of the fight form tears in the corners of his eyes. But anger also fills his eyes.

'You won't win that easily Dan.' screams Nightshade as he presses Dan into the ground.'' Nightshade, Mystique.'' says a woman voice demanding. ''Quit this useless fight and join me.'' Mystique turns back from Narisha and looks around until her eyes stay focused on the building behind them. The others look up to it too. On the building behind them stands someone, a woman. While there isn't much wind present the cape still flows around as if wind is present non the less. Dark smoke flikkers from the cape as if it is on fire. The cape has been attached to the shoulder pieces of the person's clothes. The silver pieces reflect brightly but have also something dark upon them. The person lowers the hood. Long dark blond frizes comes from underneath the hood. Her face is beautiful and at the same time disturbing and cold. ''Who is she?'' Asks Angel. ''How the hell should we know.'' answers Drago. ''Let me answer your question.'' Says Nightshade while holding his gun at Dan with the distance of barely an inch. ''She is Princess Cheria, and it must be your honer to be in her presence.'' ''Egare lower your gun.''says the woman, her voice is cold. ''Egare?'' Whispers Dan. Nightshade lowers his gun. ''We will have a chance later.'' after she said that darkness surrounds her and then she is gone. Both Nightshade and Mystique disappear in the darkness too. The orb that did hold Narisha disappears and she falls on the ground. Dan hurries towards her. ''Come we go to Cathy she is the closest.'' Dan lifts her up. The pain in his right arm stings but Narisha needs serious magical help. He runs towards the synthesis shop of cathy the people on the street stare at him but it doesn't matter. He stops in front of the shop and gives a few kick to the door. The shop is open but he can't open the door with narisha in his arms. "Cathy open the door!" he gives a few more kicks. "Cathy!" Slowly the door opens. Dan pushes it further open with his foot. "Dan what is the big…" Cathy silences as she sees Narisha. "Quick to the back of the store." Cathy seeks some ingredients. "Miss Cathy is it alright to use magic on this girl? Kupo." says one of the moogles. "Atla, Honey where are my spellbooks and yes Mopli it is alright to use magic on her.' The moogle named mopli sights. "Kupo. Yes ma'am.' "Oh Mois where are my notes!" "I get them Kupo.' says mois. "Dan if that bell tingles go into the shop. ' What the hell is that noise." "leo there are you hold this for me please." Cathy puts a few notes on top of her partner bakugan. "Help... me…" Fast Angel and Drago pick up each a side of the note. And the three bakugan hold them in the way Cathy instructs.

The bell tingles to give sound that someone is in the store. "Hello can I help you."Says Dan who came to the front of the store. 'Are you a member of the bakugan battle brawlers?' asks the man. 'Yes I am Dan Kuso,and who may you be?' Says Dan 'I am Souma Kazami, Shun's father.'

'Miko, I would require your help.' 'Fox it is you, with what do you need my help for?' 'I am in need of capturing someone.' tell me who and i make sure i will be done.' 'i give you the order when.' 'Then I wait.'


	6. Chapter 6: Family business

_**WARNING! if you do not know what happens in BakuHearts and want to stay spoiler free stop reading now!**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Family business**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Family business**

The bell tingles to give sound that someone is in the store. "Hello can I help you."Says Dan who came to the front of the store. 'Are you a member of the bakugan battle brawlers?' asks the man. 'Yes I am Dan Kuso,and who may you be?' Says Dan 'I am Souma Kazami, Shun's father.' 'You're his dad?" Dan stares at unbelieve at the man who stands in front of him who claims to be his best friends father.

'Now for the last ingredient.' Cathy looks around. "There is it on the top shelf." "On the top shelf, I am not going to get it kupo.' Says Atla. 'I am not going either kupo." says Mois. "Kupo, no i am not going because you two don't want to." says Mopli. 'I told you they weren't very helpful." says leo annoyed. "Quiet leo, Come on honey, mois, Mopli get the ingredient. 'No Kupo." Atla Backs away from Cathy. "Get it yourself, Kupo." "Yes. Kupo." "i wish jade was here right now.' Whispers Cathy annoyed. "I can't because else i rip this new dress, and no it is unremarkable and one of a kind. ' 'I am not going, Kupo!' Says Mois demanding and backs away right into a bunch of Cathy new made weapons. 'Oops, kupo." "Mois." The cute appearance takes place for something scary. The other moogles back away to but hit a few potions elixirs and ethers which on their turn leak onto a new deck of playing cards. 'Somebody please get Dan." Begs drago who himself doesn't dare to move anymore. "I go, Kupo.' says Atla who flees to the front of the shop. In her hurr the weapons of Jade who were in the shop to be repaired fall on the ground and transform into gun mode. One of the two go off and shoot the shelf with the needed ingredient. Everything falls on the ground. "Lucky for Atla the bottle in which contained the last ingredient is still whole."

"Kupo?' The moogle looks at the man and Dan. "He what are you?" asks the man looking at the moogle. "I am a moogle, Kupo. And my name is Atla, Kupo." "Well Atla I think I broke this young man over here." Dan breaks out of his staring trance. "So you claim to be Shun's father. For as long as I have known Shun I always saw his Mom or grandfather." The man looks sad at the mention of shun his mother and grandfather. "That is one of the the reasons why I am looking for my son." The door of the shop opens again. "Cat have you seen Naris, She left my home when I had a confrontation with my mother, I dumped her at the hotel and now I am looking for her." The Girl who entered looked around before looking at the desk. Oh hey Dan, Guy I don't know, Is Naris here?" She asks. Dan points towards the door that leads to the back of the shop. "Hi Jade, Both Narisha and Cathy are in the back of the shop." "Thank you Dan." she steps behind the desk and whispers to him. "Don't you think it is funny that that guy looks almost like Shun?" She opens the door and says. "Bye Dan, Buy Guy I Don't Know.

Cathy looks up to Jade who comes from the front of the shop followed by the moogle. During the time that the moogle had been away she had made the medicine and had given it to Narisha while the two other moogles had cleaned up the mess they had made. The three bakugan where sleeping on a shelf where there was a little more space. Jade picks up her weapons to inspect them for a second before putting it back on the table. And walks towards a wounded but visible healing Narisha. "Naris what happened?" Narisha reacts by opening her eyes. "Damn my head hurts." She slowly comes up. "Nothing else?" "I feel drained." Dan comes inside. "Narisha how are you feeling?" "My head hurts and I am feeling bit drained to." "Dan what happened to both of you?" "We met after Narisha escaped Jade and her mom. On our way back we were attacked by by Nightshade and Mystique. At some point near our fight narisha was trapped in this sort of orb which drained her of her energy. They hadn't planned to let her out until this woman appeared and ordered them to stop. When they left Narisha was freed and I carried her here." During his story patched Cathy him up. This leaded to that he had to stop to not scream out the pain because of the pain of his wound. It was located low on his right arm which had been easy to hide from the man earlier. "And about that man from earlier, Jade, you said he looked a lot like Shun right?' "Yes he did." "That man claimed to be his father." "Funny i never heard Shun mention his dad.' says Narisha, both Cathy and jade nod. "But they look alike like well father and son." Says Jade. "What did you do?" asks Narisha. "I gave him the address of the HQ and called Marucho to warn him of the guy. And asked him to contact Shun to come there. " "Then we will go to." "Cathy we can't just go and barge into a maybe family reunion." "I don't know jade, Cat has a point of going if it is a creep who wants whatever of shun. We should be there too."

"So how are you feeling Shun?" "A lot better thank you Aura. I think I can soon walk again. Thanks to your healing hands." Aura smiles. Shun his baku watch starts ringing. Shun picks up. "Shun this is marucho. How are you feeling." "A lot better thanks." "Great, uhm, what I wanted to say was, uh, well." "what is it Marucho?" "Dan called. He was at Cathy her shop, there was a man there who claims to be your, uhm, father." "My father?" "Dan send him to the HQ. If you want to wait, I can hold him up." "No I am coming now." "okey but do me a favor and don't over do it." "Don't worry Marucho I am going with Shun." "Hey Aura and thanks. See you both later." Both tell him farewell.

"You are sure you can get to HQ with your leg like that?" "I am feeling a lot better and I get a bit sick of lying here." Aura sights. "Fine but promise me to rest as soon as you need it." "I promise, as long as you promise me the same." Aura loughs. "Who needs rest after almost a full year of sleep." "You can be surprised."

"Hey Marucho, I could find a moment to talk." "Oh hi Alice you girls done for today?" "I am but Runo decided that she and Mira needed a break." "We don't want any of you to overwork." Both Alice and marucho lough. "Oh have you spoken to Dan recently?" "Yes I have." "Did he mention any abnormalities in his watch?" "No not that but he mentions something about a man in Cathy her shop being a guy claiming to be Shuns dad." "His father?" "Its pretty weird isn't it." "What is weird? Oh, did Dan mention something about his baku watch being weird?" says Mira while she and Runo walk into the room. "What have you girls with his watch?" "It is we upgraded it recently and we believe that their was actually a mistake in the software." says mira smiling. The intercom beeps. "Master Marucho, Your guest has arrived. I have brought him to the wait room." "Thank you kaito." "I didn't know we were having a guest today." says Runo. "Our guest is for shun. He claims to be…. His father." "A man who claims to be Shun his father. I wanna see." "No you are not Runo." Says Mira. "The other would be there too right?' "Uhm right." Says Marucho. "So we get back to work we hear later how it went."

"Jade thank you for picking us up halfway through." "You two are welcome I need to get back to my mom anyway I promised we would get me a new dress and go to dinner after that." Jade puts on a face. "I hate it."

Both Shun and Aura step inside where they are greeted by Kaito, Dan, Narisha and Cathy. Togheter they ener the wait room.

"So you claim to be my father." The man who was reading a newspaper looks up to Shun. "Shun." The man puts the paper down and stands up. Everyone in the room couldn't deny the fact, Both Shun and the man look like each other. "You look a lot like Shiori." The way Shun looks he doesn't deny it. Aura looks at him and feels the unease that shun has to feel about this man. "I have just one Question. Why did you leave?" "That is a long Story, and you probably won't even believe me." "try me."


	7. Chapter 7: Story Time

_**WARNING! if you do not know what happens in BakuHearts and want to stay spoiler free stop reading now!**_

 _Chapter 7 Story time_

* * *

Chapter 7 Story time

 _A/n alternate: chapter 6.5 Once upon a time_.

"I have just one Question. Why did you leave?" Asks Shun the man in front of him. "That is a long Story, and you probably won't even believe me." Answers the man "try me." says Shun.

"It started so long ago, But I think it must had started in my youth. My father,your grandfather, was often away. In the days he was home he trained me to be a ninja." "Sounds like him." 'I think I must had been fifteen when he told me why he was so often away."

"Souma, come here boy." "Father you are home." "Sit down and meditate with me."

"We started at noon and didn't stop till diner." Souma loughs. "Father why are you always away."

"I wanted to ask that question for a long time but until then I never dared to ask it. I remember him looking at me, to be honest I was a little scared." "Boy, there is more than just this world, and more life than you can think. Our Family has more importance then you know. When you were younger you and your mother used to come with me. You can't probably remember it but we had some troubles and since then I travel alone." "What kind of trouble father?" "I had a lot of trouble over the years, once I was at another world friends house, no it was more of an mansion, there was an fire, your mother and I were expecting you back in the day. I knew to save his youngest daughter. She lost her whole family in that fire. Later when I went looking for her she was gone, I never saw her again."

"Dad was broken about it and couldn't let it go. Some time passed and I met your mom but that story still haunted me. Sometimes a year I travelled with my father to other worlds.''

"After one of my journeys your mom got sick. She recovered but she wasn't as healthy as before. A few months later you were born. Everyone blamed the sickness to her pregnancy but I soon discovered that it was an virus from another world. The reason I left was because I was looking for a cure, I still haven't found it. When your mother was infected it wasn't as powerful as today." "Mom died years ago." "I know, I knew it back then. But I was scared and still looked for the cure, in case, in case you had it to." "But I haven't." "I wasn't actually planning to return to this world but I had to, the makers of the virus are present on earth. I don't know why they took an interest to this place." Souma turns around and walks towards the exit of the room. "I understand that you never want to talk to me again. But if you want I am in a hotel her nearby." "Souma, dad, Thank you for telling this, I need to think but I will make contact soon to let you know." Souma Smiles. " Thank you."

The room is left behind quiet. Shun feels the other their eyes burn him down. He takes his leave out of the room. He doesn't remember how but he finds himself moments later in his old bedroom. He feels his knees get weak and he falls half on the bed. Their he allows himself to crie. All the build up emotion of the memorise and how well it fits with the story's his mother told him of his father. That man was really his father. But he never wants to see him again. That man his father left something out, something what was important. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "Shun are you there?" The calm but worried voice of Aura comes from behind the door. He wipes away his tears, finds the strength to stand again. And opens the door. "There was something your father, I mean, Souma left out." shun nods "I noticed. I ask him about that later." "Before you do that I want to tell you something." Arma suddenly appears between them. "I wanted to leave you a little bit longer alone but Arma insisted on telling you something." says Aura."About what." Aura shrugs. "You can better sit down."

"Shun You know I am a special kind of bakugan right?" "You are an Angel type, a not very common bakugan type." "Angel types are so few that we are almost legendary."

"I am no ordinary rare bakugan. I am armored radiant mistress Angel, one of the few shells of the goddess of bakugan. This body is just the shadow of what I once upon a time was. The other shells of mine are hidden or seen as relics and objects, some of those are praised by the local natives. Through the shells I or better said my conscious speak, watch or even ackt. Those actions I take have great influences on the world. The actions were meant to do good and protect the weaker once but it can also lead towards war, destruction and pain or life, glory and fortune. And to be honest I always try to prevent the war between the descendants of my sons, but I can't keep them from getting into each other's crosshairs forever."

"How did you end up with Aura?"

"I am the shell which has remained a form of a bakugan. Since my separations I had always a partner."

"That means you had always a human partner?"

"Human? Better said an earthling an nivian a vestel gundelian Aurelissian. But they weren't ordinary partners. No they were the descendants of an old friend A king, He had seven children and only their direct descendants would become my partner,Guardian and conduit."

"Conduit?"

"My powers flow between the shells and the conduit conducts the flow to the shells who need it."

"I don't feel it happen tough. It is present but undetectable." Aura smiles as she says that.

"A guardian can unleash this power to aid them in a battle I won't fight. They also guard my life force. Which they have a spark inside themselves. If the guardian dies I die also or anyway this shell does. However over the past of thousands of years i reincarnate and I am accompanied by another guardian. But We both know this is my last form."

"What do you mean?"

"Even Gods come to an end if they keep making mistakes."

The room becomes quiet and not one of them even dares to breath. Until shun dares to make a sound.

"What has this to do with me?"

"My last guardian the previous one he was from earth. Shun he was your grandfather. During one of those travels to other worlds the three of us discovered something. Your father went looking for the cure. Your grandfather and I knew a cure didn't exist at least not on any known earth. When your father left after your birth to other worlds your grandfather decided never to leave earth and look after his daughter in law and grandson. Normally I Stick with the guardian till death but a few cases i leave earlier. That was when I got to Aura." "Arma then I have just one Question left."


	8. Chapter 8: Heartless in Bakugan City

_**WARNING! if you do not know what happens in BakuHearts and want to stay spoiler free stop reading now!**_

 _Chapter 8 Heartless in Bakugan City_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Heartless in Bakugan City  
** the last time in BakuHearts Chronicles :

"My last guardian the previous one he was from earth. Shun he was your grandfather. During one of those travels to other worlds the three of us discovered something. Your father went looking for the cure. Your grandfather and I knew a cure didn't exist at least not on any known earth. When your father left after your birth to other worlds you're grandfather decided never to leave earth and look after his daughter in law and grandson. Normally I Stick with the guardian till death but a few cases I leave earlier. That was when I got to Aura." "Arma then I have just one Question left. ''Is he really my father." "Yes" "He went to his hotel a few blocks away." Says Aura. "Than let's start walking."

Present:

The rest who had been left behind back in the headquarters could hardly speak to each other, a man who is the father of their friend has suddenly appeared in his life and theirs. "He is my best friend, it's weird to let Aura go to him and not myself." says Dan towards Narisha. "Dan everyone grows up and you two are still the best of friends. But those two are made for each other. If it was you Shun would have sent me." Suddenly comes Marucho rushing inside. "Both of you big alarm their are heartless in the city!" The three of them rush outside where Mira and Alice are already standing in position to attack the big stream of heartless coming towards them. Both of them summon their keyblade and run towards the heartless.

Because of the many heartless Narisha wants to save her magic till the moment that she needs it. Alice cast thunder magic to finish a few heartless that had covered her on the back. "Thank you Alice!" screams Narisha as she maws a few more down. Narisha takes a quick look around both mira and alice give cover from a distance Marucho holds the heartless from them. She slices a few heartless away. "Where is Runo?" she hears Dan scream. "She was done for today so she went into town catch up with Julie." screams Mira back. "Don't worry about her I warned everyone who is here on earth at the moment.

Jade leads her mom to her car as she hears the call. "What is that?" "My phone someone is calling me." She picks up. "Hello?" "Jade it is Marucho i call to warn you because the heartless are in town." "Now are you serious?" "Yes we are going against them now as soon as I have called Shun and Aura." "Not needed i see them walking now." Great you tell them then can I help the others." "Good luck Marucho" "Good luck Marucho? Is that how you are taught to say goodbye?" "Only to wish them good luck mom. Uhm I'll be gone for a moment. Have to talk towards some people coming this way." "Jade!" "Be right back." "Jade!" screams her mother one last time.

''I am so glad to see you guys here.'' says Jade as she runs into Shun and Aura. ''Did we save you from your mom, Jade?'' asks Shun with a Smile ''Yes, but that's not the point. Marucho did call me, there are heartless everywhere in town.'' ''Who's alone right now?'' says Aura wondering. '' CAT! She's in the shop cleaning the back. Naris is going to kill me if something happens to her.'' screams Jade almost. ''Then let's go.'' Say Aura in Shun both at once. The three of them run into town towards Cathy her shop. Once there they see that the shop has been broken open by shadows. They storm in right in time cutting the heartless off from the scared Cathy and her moogle friends. Aura and Shun turn around and head outside again to clear the street of the heartless. Cathy looks up to Jade.'Jade thank you for coming to help me." say Cathy sweet. Jade looks away. "Yeah, yeah. Otherwise Naris would have come after me." "You're nice to me for a chance." "Don't mention it ever again. Let's follow Shun and aura onto the street." Cathy nods.

Shun sees himself distance from Aura, he looks at her and knows she can handle herself, in the distance he sees a family having trouble trying to stay safe from the heartless and he goes after them.

Jade tries to hold the heartless off with her guns. To scared to use the blade because otherwise the heartless will attack Cathy. Cathy sees Jade having trouble with the heartless since they move too fast and seek shelter as shades on the ground. She quickly analyses Jade and tries to think of an easier method for Jade in her next battle against the heartless.

Aura looks at her keyblade. Since the fight with mystique her keyblade had been broken small hairlines invisible for others but for her clear enough. She hopes it wouldn't show to much off this fight.

When she defeats just one shadow two more come in its place. And so it continues

The fine hairlines in her keyblade. Start to grow larger and makes the keyblade less useful as means to defensive. She hits the Shadows which are replaced by two others four heartless at the same time attack her. She blocks the attack with her keyblade. She watches as the pieces fall to the ground. She stares at the pieces on the ground in disbelieve.

Her keyblade broke. Aura keeps staring at the broken pieces before her then quickly looks around. Shun is nowhere to be seen. She uses thunder to give herself more breathing room. She can't hit them directly she has no keyblade, no other weapon. Only her own wits and magic. She has to reunite with the others, that means she has to find them and that means she has to climb a building. She sees a high flat close by and uses ice to clean the way from the heartless. She grinds over the path of ice and breaks open the door. Then she climbs up the stairs. She uses a combination of thunder and gravity to destroy the staircase behind her. That will slow the shadows down but not too long. She reaches the last floor she finds the path to the roof and breaks open the door then she takes a look around the city everywhere she looks she sees heartless. People using their bakugan to fend them off explosions and the sound of bullets fired. Bakugan City has become a hell. She feels her bakumeter vibrate, someone is calling her.

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9: friend and ally

_**WARNING! if you do not know what happens in BakuHearts and want to stay spoiler free stop reading now!**_

 ** _Chapter 9:_** **friend and ally**

* * *

Chapter 9: friend and ally

Narisha looks around her. She has found a group of youngsters who are also brawlers. Inexperienced but willing to fend of the heartless even though they don't know what they are they fight and survive. Bakugan city is an hell on earth. A quick look around and she strikes down a heartless before it can reach one of the kids. 'Get clear from here leave the city and stay high the creatures stay to the ground." The youngster nods and he and his friends retrieve away from her towards the edge of the town.

Suddenly a beeping noise echoes from close to her. She looks around what is possible making that sound. The she realizes that it is from her wrist. The bakumeter, someone is trying to reach her. She follows her own advice and reaches a higher point what is easy to defend. She picks up the call. An unknown voice echoes from her wrist. "Unite here, Unite at the Hq." She is sure to have heard that voice before but she can't place it. She takes a leap from her safe point and fights her way to the hq of the brawlers.

"Who is making that call?" Says Mira. For a bit she is glad most of the heartless surrounding the area around the HQ are gone. "Whoever it was everyone I just had contacted about the heartless where here are contacted again." Alice heals the wounds of Runo who had strayed away earlier. "Thank you Alice." "I'm glad that you are alright Runo. You went so suddenly away." "I am sorry for making you worry but I saw the heartless chasing some people I had to help them." "Did they get away safely?" asks Marucho. Runo nods. "Good." That moment Jade and Cathy come around the corner. "Cathy!" Runo jumps up to hugh the pink haired maiden. "I am glad to see you safe." "I am glad to be safe to. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Jade." Jade turns away from the others and sees Dan running towards them. "Dan." "Guys, what is going on." The other answer the question by shrugging or saying they don't know. Narisha comes walking at them. "I have a feeling this will be a trap." "Why you think so Narisha?" asks mira. "I don't know it is just a feeling." Shun lands suddenly beside them. "Aura here yet?" "Not seen her since you two were in my shop." Answers Cathy.

Aura moves over the rooftops as she sees Shun moving towards the Head Quarters in a distance. She wants to let him know that she is here but her gut feeling tells her to stay low. During her training she learned to listen to that feeling it gave her the attention to danger. She slows down and jumps into a dark corner of the roof she's on. In the distance she sees two figures stepping out of their hiding. She recognizes Mystique. The other one she has seen before to Nightshade. In her head she replays the message that they had to come here. She widens her eyes as she realizes that they walked right into a trap how could they all been so stupid. She suddenly feels a hand slipping around her throat. She sees the shimmering of metal. She feels the pain of something sharp pressing against her back. A woman's voice with an heavy accent speaks. "I got one of them, a lass. They are all here."  
Nightshade starts laughing to the irritation of Mystique. This catches the attention of the group underneath them. "Nightshade! " screams Narisha. "So it was a trap." Says Mira while she points her gun up. "So smart yet so stupid." Mystique smiles. Aura breaks free of the one who had held her. The sharp pain in her back could be identified now. A sword. Those where usually only seen in the pirates world. Port royal. The woman who had held her has short hair red eyes and a long coat of which you usually only see in story books. Aura turns around and runs towards Mystique and Nightshade. She sees nightshade lifting his gun on his back. She feels her magic gather in her hand. "Freeze!" Aura jumps down and stands with the others. "Mystique you have chanced." says Aura looking at her sister. "That is right sis my true self has come forth." A year ago when they clashed, Mystique was a spitting image from Aura now her dark green hair is almost black her once bright green eyes are evilly red glowing. The woman, who had held Aura earlier, comes standing with Mystique and Nightshade. She looks and laughs. "So that blond lass that has handed you your butt." says the pirate woman gives her a poisonous look. A dark portal opens. And two more women join the group. "Cheria i have seen her before. She is the one in the royal drapes." whispers Narisha.

The other woman her face is covered by an hood. On the hood are two fox ears visible.

She slightly lifts her head and two neon red lit eyes are visible. "You, I give you a choice." Says Cheria. "Join us and keep your freedom. Stand against us and we enslave you and your world." "Why should we join you, you only gave us a choice but not a really good reason why." "Let's put it this way. My king had many enemies but has all put them down. Those worlds are now under his reign. Each of those worlds has delivered soldiers for his army. That army is on the brink of invading this earth. You we give a choice surrender and live or fight and die or be enslaved." "So put it simply you want to put our world to your king's empire?" "Your world would be the first of many more. Those who join earn mercy and have a place among our ranks."

Everyone looks at each other. "He acts like emperor Barodius and king Zenoheld." says Dan. "We defeated them then we can defeat her and her king." says Shun. "I want your answer now." says Cheria calm but commanding. "Our answer is no." "Well then." Cheria turns towards the one in the hood. "Fox, i want them here in front of me. Dead or Alive." Fox smiles and jumps down. "Mistique, Nightshade, temptation. Help her." The other 3 jump down. And pull their weapon. Fox pulls down her skin has a tone of Grey close to white. Her hair is black and down it forms a shadow like smoak. The ears that were showing on her hoody were actually part of her hair. Her eyes are completely neon glow like red. If somebody had told you that she was an heartless you would heave believed them. She opens her arms her whole being being succumbed to darkness. Her hands become larger and form heartless like claws. "Aura, Runo, Alice take nightshade. Dan, Mira take temptation. Shun, narisha Mystique. Me jade and cathy take on the fox girl." The others nod. And attack the people assigned to them by Marucho. "Did you bring your bombs?" asks marucho. Cathy nods. "I don't know if they work. I didn't dare to try them in my shop." "Then use them here." Cathy smiles and throws her first bomb at Fox. An explosion of ice circles arounds the heartless like woman. As soon as the effect of ice is over Jade jumps on Fox. "She is mine."'' looks like someone isn't afraid to use a little bit of darkness'' she just said. '' I am less darkness than you are witch.'' '' I like a opponent who can give me a little bit of a challenge.'' Jade turns her guns into sword mode and classes with Fox her claws. '' Not bad, but let me show you what i can really do.'' says Fox as from her hands comes black smoke and in the shadows comes a monster like fox walking in the direction of Cathy and Marucho. Cathy throws another bomb, this time instead of ice, thunder hits the monster like fox. '' what's that thing'' Screams Cathy. Marucho try's to attack the monster.'' behold my Dark Fox, my powerful creation.'' '' oh yeah, well take this. Fire!'' calls Jade. Fox moves faster and dodges the fireball. '' Not bad, but now it's my turn.'' Says Fox and she kicks Jade in her back. Cathy sees that Jade is hit by Fox and throws two bombs at her. '' Hey Fox lady!'' screams Cathy. Fox looks at the way up to Cathy and gets hit by a fire bomb and blizzard bomb with freezes the fire on her body. Marucho slashes the dark fox and runs to Jade to help her. '' You little! Think this is gonna stop me? Think again.'' Fox breaks the ice. She runs at full speed at Cathy but Jade blocks her with her sword but Fox still manages to to leave a mark on Jade her hand by her blade.

On the other side of the street separated from the others fight nightshade with Alice, Runo and Aura. Nightshade keeps firing while the girls dodge the bullets. Aura gets closer and fights him karate style. Using Ice magic to block his bullets. Runo comes in between and knocks Nightshade down before he can shoot straight into Aura her head. Alice uses her magic to bind him to the ground. But this fight is far from over.

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayal

_**WARNING! if you do not know what happens in BakuHearts and want to stay spoiler free stop reading now!**_

 ** _Chapter 10: Betrayal_**

* * *

Chapter 10 betrayal.

Fox looks around as she moves swiftly through the battle field. Mystique and Temptation both have trouble. While Nightshade has been knocked out already. Fox knows Cheria had planned to get Miko in their team it won't be long now. She sees the group taking down both Mystique and Temptation. She has to do everything around here. Fox sights before she enrages and storms towards the group. "We take Cheria." says Alice as she, Runo and Aura take of to the roof. The others don't answer a protest as they are to busy with taking down Fox.

"Look at who came out to play." Says Cheria smiling. "We were to busy with your dogs to play with you." says Alice sarcastic.

Cheria sniffs and then laughs. "My dogs are well trained." Out of her sleeve she pulls a wip. "It seems that you, pups need some training."

"Alice did you have to make that comment." Says Aura.

Alice looks at the whip coming down on the ground.

"I am a little bit regretting it now."

"A little bit huh."

"Aura, Alice please just let concentrate on her." says Runo to make them focus again. Cheria sends down her whip on Aura who summons her keyblade in an reflex . The whip is bounced off by the materializing keyblade. But as soon as the whip hits the pieces of the keyblade shatter across the floor. "Your keyblade, it's broken." says Cheria looking at the pieces. "That's why you didn't use your keyblade." say both Alice and Runo at the same time. Cheria laughs as she lets her whip falling continuously at them. Alice gets a few hit falling onto her what makes her fall unconscious. "Alice." Aura rushes towards her and looks at her friend. "Aura I give you one last chance to Surrender." " You already know our answer." Answers Aura looking up. Cheria sights "You and your friends would have made it far in our ranks." Cheria turns to Runo. "It is time, Miko." Aura looks up at Runo. Runo turns towards her. The two of them stare into each other's eyes.

The once bright green irises of her eyes are now purple to almost red. Her blue hair is darker. You could have noticed it days ago but everyone didn't pay attention. Runo is one of them. A dark orb hits Aura that makes her fall back. It wasn't deadly. It was an warning. "Miko we go." Cheria opens a corridor of darkness Runo steps in followed by Cheria. Aura stares at where the corridor was. Every princess of hearts has a maiden of darkness as opposite. Both she and Mystique have the same unique ability. That makes her the maiden of…. Aura lets herself fall on the ground.

"Fox. We're going." Hears Fox the command echoing from the darkness. Fox dodges the attacks and jumps towards Temptation. She grabs Temptation and makes a swift move towards Mystique. Nightshade has freed himself of his bindings and runs towards Fox who has opened the corridor. Nightshade takes over Temptation and the four of them leave. "They left we won." says Dan as he jumps in the air. "It was to easy." Says Mira. "Remembering what Cheria said it was way too easy." says Marucho. "Where are Alice, Runo and Aura." says Shun looking around.

"They went after Cheria." Says Cathy pointing towards the direction they did go. Shun nods and rushes in the direction. He follows the ravage. Till he finds Alice. "Alice!" he kneels down beside her. "Shun I am fine look at Aura." Says Alice nodding towards his back. Shun turns around and sees something moving. He stands up and walks towards the person lying on the ground. He kneels down to see Aura her face to be in pain. The remains of a dark attack are over her body. Alice had been able to stand up and looks shocked at Aura. The dark remains hurt his as he strokes one of the spots. "Who did this?" asks Shun Alice. "I was knocked out I just awakened." answers Alice. Shun looks up into her face. Alice is lying but why would she?

"They took Runo." Alice looks now straight in his eyes. She speaks the truth. But then again why did she lie?

"Let's go to the others." Says Alice breaking his rain of scenarios why she did lie. "She needs help." she says nodding towards Aura.

Shun picks up the girl who's in pain. He feels the dark spots burn his skin. On the parts touching his body. Imagine what she must feel. Her left arm, her whole torso and half of her face are covered in these dark remains of the attack that took her down.

Three days later. 

From the roof Dan stares towards the ocean. A part of him does wants to get to his sailboat and sail away from everyone and everything. Narisha helped Aura get rid of the dark remains on her body. That same evening Aura was gone, she said she needed space. After that Shun was pushing Alice. The others didn't notice it but he is Shuns best friend and knew when somebody was being pushed to the edge by Shun. Alice broke earlier, and what she said made everyone paranoid of being in the same room. Runo betrayed them. She betrayed him. Once she was his best friend, she was more than that and that is why she still has a special place in his heart. And that is the reason he wants to go away now. Away from everything that he can associate to her. Dan looks down, the garden is whay below him but he can make up the figure of Shun. Even from here he can see the stress in the young man's veins. He hears the door behind him openen and closing. A few footsteps come his whay. "I thought you would be here." the only person he wants to be with right now. He turns around to hug Narisha. "Aura has returned for now." "What do you mean for now?" "She will leave for Aurelissia, she wants to get those who wants to go with her." "I'll go."

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11: Tarot Game of Truth

_**WARNING! if you do not know what happens in BakuHearts and want to stay spoiler free stop reading now!**_

 ** _Chapter 11:_** _Tarot Game of Truth_

* * *

Chapter 11: Tarot Game of Truth

Narisha decided to go for a walk. It was still early and they would soon leave earth. She wasn't with her head somewhere near that keeps turning away to other things, like Runo's betrayal. What and how Runo did to Aura. Someone else who had betrayed her. Luka. She pushed that memory away and thought about why Aura would return to a place she barely would call home. She said she has to be there in order to repair her keyblade.

Yen sid had told her she was broken on the inside and that that the reason is that the keyblade broke. Her fears for fire magic keeps it broken.

She is so deep in thought that she walks up to something. "look out will you? Narisha?" Narisha looks up and sees a familiar face. "Kaya?" Narisha smiles at the girl in front of her. "Narisha it is nice to see you again." Kaya looks around. "No brawling this time." her voice sounds Almost sad. Narisha loughs. "Thank god no, I am however a bit to deep in thoughts."

"Kaya!" another girl comes running towards the two. "Narisha can i introduce you to my friend Willa, she is my friend, team member and Aquos brawler." kaya come closer and starts to whisper. "She likes water and Aquos bakugan so much we call her Aqua sometimes." both girls laugh. "So shall we take a brawl together soon?" Narisha nods.

In the Jade Cat.  
Cathy is hanging up some new clothes but soon she get very frustrated with some customers.A young woman with brown hair and turquoise and neon pink highlights is making a fuss about everything. Narisha walks inside the shop with Aura who had joined her later.'' Sorry for being late Cathy.'' Says Aura. Cathy smiles to her friends.'' It's alright, at least you came. By the way, have you seen Jade? Her package has arrived.'' Says Cathy, but she did mean that Jade her weapons were repaired after the damage that Fox did.'' Yes I did, she told me that she had some unfinished business. Our let's just say, she did call her father to make sure her mother did leave.'' Says Narisha with a little smile. She is so glad that Jade didn't beg to take someone with her. '' Glad to hear that, I was afraid that she would come here.'' Says Cathy who is also glad.  
'' Yes, well excuse me. But are you having this top in blue, instead of green.'' says the young woman with a British accent. '' I'll be there in a minute.'' Says Cathy to the woman.'' And you two please wait in the living room upstairs.'' Says Cathy to Narisha and Aura. Both girls nob.

Jade comes walking inside. '' Narisha already here?'' ask Jade cheerful. '' Yes, she is upstairs.'' says Cathy a little bit annoyed. Jade looks surprised. '' Did we change from personality or something?'' '' No why?''  
'' Oh Logan sweetie how does this look?'' ask the woman to her boyfriend who holds a pink wears a white shirt with black letters saying nyc. Blue jeans and black sneakers. '' Roxie, I think purple isn't your color.'' says Logan. '' And why not! '' screams the girl named Roxie. '' Well, you already have so much color in your hair.'' '' Oh so you think that stupid girl with blond with that purple tuf can have it.'' '' What I never said that. And so if I did look at her, she is familiar.'' '' And why is that? Oh right, your best friend used to love a blond.A stupid Diner Girl'' ''You should know not to mess with other people. Beside, I think she has it better than you.''

Jade and Cathy start to listen very carefully to what the two have to say about there best friend. '' I would like to ask if you two would leave. '' Ask Cathy the two. '' Why? Don't you like it, that we talk about a girl that is blond. Our about a Diner Girl.'' says Roxie. '' If I was you, you better watch your mouth.'' Says Jade who gives a angry glare. '' Or what? Going to call your boyfriend to kick us out.'' says Roxie.'' Roxie, you better stop now. Excuse my girlfriend please.'' says Logan. Roxie begins to laugh hard. Cathy looks at Jade who is holding herself in.'' Did your parents never tell you it's rude to…'' '' Shut UP!'' screams Jade who is ready to attack any moment. Cathy holds Jade from behind to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Jade had been very angry these days, about her mother who didn't trust her. That they were betrayed, and the painful and hated memories off the last person who did make fun of a friend of her. '' Cat, let go of me.'' Says Jade very calm. She takes a very deep breath. Cathy loses her grip. '' Open the door.'' The next thing is that Roxie and Logan get kicked out of the shop by Jade. '' Next time I see you two, I'll but you by the trash.'' Says Jade while brushing off her hands. '' Thank you, Jade.'' Says Cathy smiling. For a minute sees Jade somebody else. '' Charity'' Whispers Jade. '' No problem Cat.''

Cathy closes the shop and hads with Jade upstairs where Narisha sits on the couch with her head leaning on her hand, and her eyes closed. And Aura looking out the window with Arma on her shoulder.'' Nari did look tired, so I did ask if she had any sleep these past did say not to worry.'' Says Aura. '' Nari?'' ask both girls the same time. '' Yes, Nari. My nickname for Narisha.'' Cathy walks to her kitchen. '' I'll make use some tea.'' '' Let me help you Cathy.'' Says Aura, and she walks to the kitchen. Jade waits till Aura left the room.'' Naris, I know you are awake this whole time.'' Narisha opens her eyes and smiles. '' You and Cat did know. You two are just like sisters to me.'' '' You're worried about what happened and what is going to happen next. '' Says Jade who can read her face. '' Thanks Jade, for understanding.'' Narisha smiles a little.'' How about we play a little tarot card game. It always makes you happy after the three of us play it.'' says Jade. '' Sure.''

'' But tarot cards are magic.'' says Aura angry at the three. '' So, It's fun.'' says Jade. '' It's fortune telling magic. Your lucky these card are white magic and no black magic. Ít's forbidden to do this.'' says Aura still looking angry. Cathy shakes the cards who is clearly not listening. '' It's not like we are calling ghost.'' says Narisha. '' Aura could you please give me my note book that is in my back.'' says Jade with a mean smirk on her face. '' Sure, Jade.'' Says Aura. Narisha gives Jade a kick against her leg and a angry glare. Jade gives a nice smile as answer.'' Jade, you can be so mean.'' thinks Cathy. '' JADE, why do you have a black magic spell book.'' Says Aura angry.'' Oh great, here it comes.'' are both Narisha and Cathy thinking.'' Just look inside, just a note book with stuff.'' Says Jade. Aura opens the notebook. Fashion designs, drawings of flowers in someone's hair, creatures, and even Ignis was in a drawing. Aura even stubbles on a pair beautiful dress sketches, with names under it, the purple ball gown dress, with was long and a split with would show a lighter shade of purple. And on it was a white rose that was on the hip. You could clearly see that Jade had made this dress for Narisha even without reading the name under on the page. On the right page, a ballgown dress in pink, the dress had two layers and looks like a dress from a fairy tale. The last dress was a white wedding in the front so you could she the bride her legs and shoes, with were open with smile skets next to it is the same dress but than from the back. The back is longer than the front. A sort of belt with diamond that split the body and the skirt. The model skets had Narisha her hair color, but this was curly and swept in a side tail with a white rose in her hair. She can see Narisha wearing this dress.'' Aura it's your turn.'' Says Cathy. Aura awakens from her little daydream. '' Oh I am sorry, but this wedding dress is beautiful made Jade.'' '' What dress.'' says Jade curious.'' This wedding dress that is clearly for Narisha.'' says Aura looking at Narisha who is blushing crazy. '' I am going to the kitchen to get some water, anybody else something.'' says Narisha who clearly wants to get away, and walks away.'' Aww, I did wanted to tell her once I was finished with the groom's smoking.'' Says Jade teasing. '' Don't forget that I am one of the bridemaids. Oeps, Narisha isn't even engaged and we are planning already a wedding.'' Says Cathy. Jade begins to laugh. '' Maybe we should stop, she isn't coming back until we stop.'' Says Aura who sees that Jade did this on purpose. '' Alright, but first one last is your wedding going to be, Aura.'' Says Jade with a mean smile. '' Narisha please come back.'' screams Aura. Narisha comes back from the kitchen. '' You are so going to pay for it Jade.'' Says Narisha.

'' Aura, your card is cups 5 and it says. Your attribute is, disappointments and losses take care of a situation without much harmony or peace.'' Says Cathy. Aura nobs.'' Your fortune, high expectations are shattered or remain unfulfilled. rely on protection from above. eventually you will be rewarded with your wishes.'' '' So when does it come true?'' Ask Aura.'' Who knows. Alright ready for your love.'' Says Cathy. '' Yes, please.'' '' Your card says about your love. Love remains, despite happiness, negative energy and fear. present. confidence and courage drag you through it, you and your lover. What a weird one you have.''Says Cathy.

'Ready Naris?'' says Jade. '' Ready.'' says Narisha as she takes the card. swords Queen says it. '' Your attribute is,You know how to make your views clearly and you look through deceit and hypocrisy go. You expect honesty and fairness.'' '' And my fortune.'' ask Narisha. Jade reads it already.'' Are you sure?'' '' Yes I am.'' '' Really, really sure?'' '' yes Jade.'' '' Fortune says. You speak for others when they are not capable themselves. But capabilities with a powerful person await you. You walk the path of a big risk, be aware of danger ahead.'' Narisha let's the wisdom sink in. '' next one.'' '' Love are willpower and you are reliable.'' '' Does the willpower mean the power of fighting?'' '' It can mean anything, I mean if I get a weird one than I believe it'' Says Jade. Cups seven takes Jade as her card. '' Your attribute, you're stuck in illusions and daydreams. searching for the truth between life and death.'' '' And the first weird one.'' '' You mean, strike one.'' '' next one, please.'' '' your fortune, you desire the truth and trust. Would you want to recognize them actually if you see it tomorrow or if you did encountered it later. Searching for the truth for yourself or another.'' '' Yeah that is strike two, how is the love part?'' '' And love says this, Your shyness in relationships creates ambiguities. You avoid your dark side, and you're looking for someone who accepts you.'' '' Scary, but it doesn't say when it comes true or in what form right.'' '' Remember to think of a question. But yes it can mean anything something big or something small.''

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **RoseGuardianAngel: Hey I would like you all to know that Chapter 12 will be uploaded in September 2017. The reason is because I will from tommorow till September be a period away. And I need to focus on College, so there will be no updates at Wattpad or YouTube for a while. So I hope you all understand.**


	12. Chapter 12: Trial And ErRoR

Chapter 12: Trial And ErRoR.

* * *

The floating islands surrounds them. The last time they were here, the air was pressing. Now everything feels serene and calm. e and calm.

The wind is warm and play through their hair. Still Aura shivers and puts her hands around herself to cover from the wind. Jade sees it and stands beside her. "This place looks beautiful, I wish my home world looked this beautiful." Aura smiles and drops her arms and turns to the others. Everyone takes in the scenery.

The last time she was here this place had been reigned by her sister. She was wicked and mean. The people were scared and the only resistance was lead bij her baby brother Azer. Who now lead her kingdom to glory. A kingdom in which she lost everyone, her father, her mother and her elder siblings.

She would be the leading monarch now if it wasn't for her little brother. He is still young and if he is older than he would be a better and kinder king then their father was. A better leader then she would ever be.

She turns around and starts walking towards the city that looks brighter than last time.

The state of the city was a surprise for them except for the busy road and people working. Everyone was surprised to see that an festifal was going on. Everyone wears masks. Some are pretty and others are scary, some shining and gleam Everyone is screaming singing or laughing. Some turn to them and look away.

"They are looking at us." says Narisha while feeling awkward. "Probably because we don't wear masks." Says Shun. The others nod. 'I am glad Drago and the other bakugan haven't come with." says Dan. 'Back on earth the need every bakugan.

"I go to my brother saying I am back you can stay if you want." With having said that Aura jumps up the closest building and moves quickly towards the royal mansion. "I'll better stay with her." Says Shun and follows her as quickly. "Shall we see if we can get masks anywhere?" Jade her eyes sparkle as she says that. Narisha looks at her friend. "You serious." "Serious as can be, I want a mask and see if I can party somewhere." Dan laughs ''We didn't travel all the way to here to party but with what we've been through I think some relaxing time can't hurt."

* * *

Aura arrives at the mansion. A year ago stood here the ruin of her old home now it is completely renovated and not a sign of an old burned down mansion. Aura her fears of the fire are only scars now left in her mind and heart.

She walks to the entrance. No one stands there. She lifts her hand up to knock the door but she doubts. What if her brother has decided that he doesn't want to see her ever again since last time. She doesn't want to lose him he is her brother.

Another hand grabs hers. The warmth is ensuring she looks back in the eyes of Shun. He smiles. Aura turns back and knocks.

After some walking around they give up and take a seat somewhere outside the crowded. "We couldn't find a mask anywhere and all those people they were so mean with there comments. ''One person comes loose from the crowd and walks towards them. "Dan is that you?"

Both Aura and Shun are let to the throne room. They wait outside until they are led in. The boy in the throne looks at them. You can clearly see that he is bored. His eyes study the people who just entered the room. He smiles and jumps out of his throne. The guards who stood beside him don't know what to do with the sudden chance of emotion and their king out of his throne.

Azer hugs his sister. For a moment he isn't the king for a moment he is back in the camp being just a boy. For a moment is he just the little brother.

* * *

Dan looks up to the person who removes his mask. "Milo!" The two go in an brotherly hug. 'At Least someone who is nicer to us.'' says Narisha to Jade. '' And then they call me rude. Oh well maybe it's just how most people here are. '' Narisha lifts one of her eyebrows as she looks to Jade.'' What do you mean by that?'' whispers Narisha. '' Remember last time we were here?'' '' Yes i do. With the tunnels and that oh yeah the lost one of Vannessa. While her lost one form is called quem diabolus in one of the books we found. '' '' Yeah but why again?'' '' Remember you said,' it's sits like it's is the queen of this dungeon.' or maybe Queen of the dead we did call her.'' Jade looks in fear. '' wow it's like we could see the future. Just like Horica Isiss when she gave me my gauntlets.'' Narisha makes a fake coughs.'' You mean, cursed gauntlets, the ones you were kind of almost possessed by darkness because of that doll Hades wanted. Lucky for you Cathy found out. And I did teach you real magic without stealing that from us.'' '' And where are they hidden?'' '' somewhere safe, and only I know where they are.'' '' Let me gues, under your bed? Oh no wait in that box with that awful pink and blue flower Sunday dress you have.'' Says Jade laughing. '' You mean that ugly dress your mom made for your birthday and you did give it to me. Well Cathy get's it for Christmas, and I'll write on it's from you.'' Says Narisha with a smile. '' And what is wrong with a lady in a dress? You two are girls so you better act like it. '' says Milo. '' pff I only were for three very good reasons a dress.'' says Jade. '' And only if you made them yourself or if they are black.'' says Narisha. Jade gives a smile." And for a certain somebody's wedding." says she with the last part looking at Narisha with an almost sinister and teasing smile. "Let me escort you all to the mansion." says Milo. Jade comes closer to Dan to whisper something. " when are you going to propose to her? " says jade teasing. Dan starts to blush." Wait, Why would you think that!" screams he almost." You were looking at those jewellery with Naris. " " Jade, if you miss Riku so much just say it." Now it was Jade her turn to blush. " already stopt with teasing?" ask Narisha. Jade mumbles something under her breath but the could not make out what." what was she saying? " ask Dan. " I think she was cursing, because of what I did tell you that by the stand." " To bad you did like nothing? It was probably cute on you." Narisha blushes. " Y-you know, you don't need to give me something expensive, as long you give it. " " for the ring or everything? " " I am grateful, I am not a spoiled brat, I hate it to get expensive stuff. "

* * *

That evening

Aura sees the flames conquer her keyblade. She is doing this. These flames she made, she controls it. She has fulfilled her final test in her mark of mastery exam. The flames slowly die and she lifts up her keyblade. Her keyblade. Its different but there are no cracks in it anymore. This keyblade feels that it compliment her in her powers. It's new and different this keyblade strength her elemental magic.

* * *

RGA: Hey Guys sorry for the late update. But there were somethings that came first. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as its done.


End file.
